


Blame It On The Alcohol

by mscreativity



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Abortion, Drinking, Enemies to Friends, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Obsession, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscreativity/pseuds/mscreativity
Summary: WARNING!!! Season five episode 15 spoilers mentioned.My apologies to those yet to see it.This is one ship that I love and would definitely love to see more work about. So I thought about writing one myself and here we are.This is actually my first time writing a fan fiction and I hope it is good enough for your reading pleasure. I didn’t do much proofreading so please accept my apologies if you find any errors while reading through. This may not be continued but who knows, if I get positive feedbacks, I just may have a rethink.Title was inspired by Jamie Foxx’s “Blame it” feat T-Pain





	1. You're my rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicish/gifts).



> When Tegan realizes she likes Annalise way more than she likes her gin and Annalise can’t help the way she feels when she’s had one glass of vodka too many.
> 
> What I’d love to see happen in the next season that’s if it gets renewed for a sixth season. Keeping my fingers crossed that it does gets another shot on ABC.
> 
> I think "Tennalise" should be a ship trending. Yass!!!
> 
> Dedicating this to sapphicish for inspiring me to go ahead with sailing this ship. Thank you.

When Annalise sees her phone ringing and Tegan’s name pops up on her screen, she only hopes to hear some good news. She answers immediately. “Tell me you got him out.”

“Not for long.”

“What!”

“The governor just pointed a finger at Emmett on live TV.” Tegan’s eyes doesn’t shift from the desktop screen. Annalise’s own eyes widen, taking in the update. “Am supposed to go upstairs and get drunk with him right now. How the hell do I tell him?”

“Alright. Keep him calm until I’m there.”

“Okay! Who’s gonna keep me calm?” The fear in Tegan’s voice could be noticed but she didn’t really care about that. She was not going to die, not tonight, not any time soon. And she definitely did not want to be killed by the Castillo’s.

“You’re my rock. Stop panicking.” Annalise meant that. She had no one else who could keep her sane and stop her from not jumping off a cliff or a bridge. Tegan was a smart woman that she secretly admired. She could let herself think she admired just the tactics she used in winning her cases even though they were slightly different than her own approaches or that she was just a badass attorney like herself but this admiration was leaning towards Tegan’s personality and sudden show of care and concern.

“Can I come sleep in your place tonight then? ‘Cause you know Jorge is probably sending his hits men over right now.”

“I’m not gonna let that happen.”

Phone clicks. Tegan stares at her phone. Why would Annalise end the call abruptly without giving her a proper answer to the invitation she implied? Had she just heard Annalise screaming Laurel Castillo’s name? Was there something to read from that? She shoves the thought aside and places her phone down, heaving a sigh with an assurance that nothing else was going to go wrong again tonight. But that didn’t last for long because when she steps into Emmett’s office, she finds him gasping for air and choking to death. Her eyes grow bigger. She rushes towards him, goes on her knees and holds his head in her hands. “Emmett. Emmett. Talk to me, what happened?” He doesn’t breathe a word. He just continues to struggle for air, as his lungs begin to shrivel and it feels like the end his nigh. Tegan is having a panic attack but she wills herself to get up, rushes to her office to get her phone then immediately calls the paramedics.

The paramedics arrive about ten minutes later, Emmett is taken away unconscious in an ambulance to the hospital and before you know it, Caplan & Gold is streaming with the police. She gets interrogated as this is suddenly appearing to be a murder case. When the officer interrogating her finally leaves her, stating that they may need her for more questioning and hopes that she would be of help to them, Tegan breathes. She stands and watches, fear crippling her entire body. It all feels like a reenactment, like it was only yesterday the police were ransacking the place for the Antares case and now this. She wasn’t sure working in C&G was a great idea anymore. She hated this cloak and dagger vibe she was beginning to get. The Castillo’s were trouble and it was evident that they had a hand in this. She assures herself.

 _Who’s next?_ She ponders but she doesn’t dare answer this, as she can’t imagine herself being next in the long list of potential death candidate’s the Castillo’s probably had tucked away in a coffer. She shivers, not from the cool and subtle breeze that rest on her cheeks but from the thought of getting a phone call or visit from the Castillo's. Her heart thumps louder than her heels as she struts from the spot she stood and into her office, to receive a call when her phone vibrates in the pocket of her coat. She pushes the answer button with all her wit, breathes ever so lightly before speaking into it. “Annalise…”

“How’s Emmett? Is he okay?” Annalise enquires. She needed a distraction right now. Thinking that Laurel and her baby had disappeared into thin air was improbable but Laurel had vanished right in front of her and baby Christopher had been taken without Connor, Oliver or even Asher, noticing anything. When Tegan takes too long to answer, she demands. “Did something happen?”

“Emmett…”

“What happened to Emmett?” She interrupts, unable to stifle her impatience.

“He’s in the hospital.”

“What? What happened Tegan?”

“I don’t know. One minute he was offering me a glass of scotch next minute he was lying on the floor of his office choking on that same drink.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think the Castillo's…or the governor...” She whispers, looking through the glass walls, searching the entire room filled with investigators with intent eyes, hoping no one was watching her. “...either one of them is trying to delete him from the picture.” She moves the weight of her body from one leg to another.

Annalise rolls her tired eyes. “Why would both of them want him dead?” Her heart races. She asked, not that she didn’t understand what Tegan meant. She just wanted to be certain that both possible suspects were truly involved first before drawing into unreasonable conclusions.

“I don’t know. I think he was poisoned.” Annalise remains silent. She didn’t want to believe or think Xavier Castillo will be this bold and stupid to do this when the police already had evidence against him on Miller’s case and could arrest him any time soon. The Governor—no, it couldn’t be Lynne Birkhead. She wouldn’t be that foolish either. But who did this? This was a question that would leave her irate until answers came up.

“Are you there?”

“Yes. Did the police question you?”

Tegan is taken aback by Annalise’s question. Did Annalise think she did this? But it was a fair questions so she answers it with a frown. “Yes they did.”

“And? What are they saying?”

“I think this could be an attempted murder case… well that’s if Emmett survives.” she pauses. “Annalise, I really meant it when I asked if I could come sleep in your place. Can I?”

Annalise wasn’t sure what to say. She thought she had dodged the question the first time. She reluctantly says. “Sure you can but...” She pauses. She wasn’t certain she wanted to tell Tegan that Laurel was missing, at least not yet. She didn’t want to frighten her any more with this kind of news.

“But what?” She hoped she wasn't going to change her mind.

“But you would sleep on the couch. I don’t share my bed.”

She grunts. “Oh, Annalise, that’s fine by me, as long as I’ve got you there…”

Annalise laughs lightly. What did that mean? She quickly snaps out of her thoughts and ends the conversation. “I’ll be expecting you. Bye!”

***

Tegan shows up in Annalise’s apartment almost an hour later after they had talked on the phone. After leaving her office and before she could get into her car, Claire Telesco shows up unannounced in the company’s parking lot. She threatens Tegan, vaguely and swears to get back at whoever it was that got the police force to fire her. Tegan makes it clear that she had nothing to do with it and that Claire would be backing the wrong horse if she continues to pursue this. Tegan has her heart in her palms until Telesco walks away. She lets out a breath that had been held in for too long. She rushes into her car and drives straight to meet Annalise.

She rings the doorbell and it didn’t take long for the door to open up. When she steps in, she sees Nate standing at one corner of the room. She stares at him suspiciously, remembering that he had been arrested but she didn’t know what for though it felt good seeing he was out. She smiles at him when he gives her a slight nod of welcome. Before long, he hugs Annalise, bids them goodnight and walks out through the front door.

Annalise was already in her night robe. She stood staring at a file now in her hands. “Are you going to sit down or just stand there?”

Tegan comes out of her zone. She walks slowly towards the couch, clenching her bag, and plops herself into it. “Thank you for letting me sleep here, Annalise.” Her eyes revealing deep and genuine appreciation.

Tegan could be seeking refuge in some other place, like her ex-girlfriend’s plush house but here she was in Annalise’s home. She didn’t know what it was that made her opt to come here or even made her ask Annalise that question in the first place. Clearly, she wanted to be around her, wanted to help her—no wonder she got agent Telesco suspended just to get her off Annalise’s back. Yes, she had gone too far even when she hadn’t the vaguest ideas what the police wanted Annalise to go down for. She just knew she wanted to save Annalise from whatever was coming. She hated, no hate was too strong a word to use but she had despised this woman some time ago and didn’t want to have anything to do with her but here she was having a sleepover at her house like they were two best friends in high school.

Tegan knew she _liked_ Annalise, maybe more than she should and ever since she found out that Annalise swung both ways sexually, that likeness had somehow graduated to another level. And she couldn’t say what level it was. She just knew thoughts of Annalise obsessed her every waking moments. She had fallen for her personality at first then it was how she handled cases in the few months she’s been with C&G, then knowing and seeing first hand what Annalise was doing with the class action lawsuit was mind boggling even though now there was a glitch in that process. She was a powerhouse and she liked that she was one of the few black female lawyer out there, calling big shots that even _scared_ powerful people like the governor. And she liked her women _strong, daring_ and _confident_ just the way Annalise was. All of these were enough to propel her towards this lovely brown skinned woman.

She manages a weak laugh when Annalise waves a hand at her and says. “It’s nothing. You still get to sleep on the couch though.” She drops the file on the table, walks towards Tegan, gets her coat and goes to hang it neatly in a hanger. “Are you hungry? I am.”

“Food isn’t what we should be thinking of, Annalise.” Worry lay beneath her voice. Tegan was staring at her hands after freeing it off her bag.

Annalise retraces her steps from the small closet. “What should we be thinking of? Emmett? The governor? The Castillo’s?” Hearing that name makes Tegan cringe underneath her suit. Annalise comes into view with folded arms and stares at her questioningly. “If you’re not fed up of all these?” She gives her that knowing look. “I am really _sick_ of all of these mess, sick of it all.” Her hand’s fall loosely on her sides, her robe opens slightly, exposing her inner silky night wear. Her cleavage and smooth legs are revealed.

Tegan swallows the lump in her throat and tries to get comfortable in the couch. Honestly, she didn’t know what to think about but she is suddenly peckish and it wasn’t for food. It was for Annalise. She blinks and lets her eyes wander to the room walls. “I should get a drink. It would calm you down.” Annalise adds then she leaves Tegan to her thoughts. Annalise was gone only a short while and when she emerges from the kitchen, she has a bottle of Vodka and two tumblers in her hands. She settles into the couch Tegan is, she opens the bottle, half fills a tumbler with the drink and hands it over to Tegan. Tegan is tempted to say she’s more of a gin kind of girl but she holds in her remarks, takes in the sight of the drink before gulping it down at once. Annalise gives her the eye, still pouring herself one. “You definitely needed a drink.”

Tegan nods, wiping the sides of her mouth with a hand. She gestures for Annalise to pour her some more and Annalise does. “I’ve never been so thirsty.” Annalise gives her the eye again. Tegan replays the word in her head. _Thirsty?_ Why did that suddenly have a double meaning? “So why was Nate arrested?” She shifts her gaze not wanting to melt like candle wax from those big brown eyes.

Annalise takes a sip from her glass before answering. “He’s out now so you shouldn’t bother yourself with that.” She took another sip from her drink. This was going to be one long night. She may have had light conversations with Tegan when they went out to that dance place months ago but now, sitting in her living room, she didn’t know what to talk about. But she sure as hell didn’t want to discuss about Nate or Laurel or her miscontrued ideas of who she thought Emmett was. And speaking of Emmett, she hoped he would survive. He had to _survive._ There was no way she could deal with another death.

Sensing Annalise was in no mood for serious talks. Neither was she, she didn’t even have the courage to tell her that Telesco had ambushed her. Instead of saying anything, she enquires. “How’s your mom?”

She grimaces. _Her mom...? Really...?_ “As fit as a Mallee bull.” She replies. Just then, she remembers the nice thing Tegan did for her just because of the lie her mother had fed them with at that dinner she hosted. _Anna Mae wasn’t really that nice. Heck, Annalise would never even do something that nice now._ Or would she? Wasn’t that all she had been doing ever since she became a lawyer? Hasn’t she been putting others needs first before hers? She gulps down her drink but doesn’t refill her glass, instead she pops up the cock and drinks directly from the bottle.

Tegan stares at Annalise not in shock but in awe. She knew Annalise was a recovering alcoholic who had obviously relapsed. But like she had hinted the other day when they were in her office, she had really meant that. All that was happening in Annalise’s life was enough reason for her to drink. No one can be sane having to deal with all of the several baggage that Annalise had to deal with. “You’re lucky to have her.” Tegan’s eyes rest on her laps. She hadn’t spoken to her mother or any of her family members in years. They had all abandoned her after she had come out as being gay.

Annalise shrugs and burps. They both laugh, Annalise slides from the couch to the floor, laughing louder when Tegan burps too. Tegan loves the sound of Annalise’s laughter. She _wished_ she got to hear it more often. It was a feel good moment for both women but Annalise didn’t know what to make of Tegan’s expression when their laughter’s die down and the room becomes oddly quiet again. She somehow could tell that Tegan was lonely and desperately needed company. It suddenly felt _stupid_ that she had wanted her to sleep on the couch when she had a soft bed, big enough for two and tipsiness makes her invite Tegan to her room.

Tegan smirks, knowing that they weren’t just going to be sleeping under the same roof, they were going to share a bed too and the endless possibilities that could happen made her faintly nervous. And the thought of that sits in the pit of tummy satisfactorily than the two glasses of vodka she had consumed. She helps Annalise up and they both head for the room.

Annalise offers Tegan one of her night wears that Tegan goes into the bathroom to change into while Annalise crawls into bed and takes the left side of the bed. She’s lying on her side, her head is leaning on one arm. She watches Tegan saunter from the bathroom and towards the bed. The room is fairly dark so she could make out Tegan’s face when she lies down next to her. She hated the feeling she was having right now. Her breathing was light. She is tempted to start a conversation but she remains quiet. She could feel eyes all over her and that sends a tingling sensation through her body. She wills herself to sanity. She couldn’t walk down that road. She wasn’t getting involved with a colleague or another woman. Eve would be the first and last woman she’d ever be sexually involved with. She turns and faces the other side of the bed. “Good night.” She bids.

“Good night, Annalise.”

Tegan doesn’t fall asleep any time soon. She first lets the sweet fragrance from the soft pillow fill her nostrils. The bed was extremely soft too and she imagined all sorts of nasty things happening on it. But there’s a mental shift in her thoughts as she stays awake recollecting the events of the day. She still is scared to her soul that the Castillo’s could send someone after her since Emmett was kind of out of the picture though she hopes he comes out of this alive. But she feels a certain type of _safeness_ just being with Annalise, here in Annalise’s home, in her bed. Then it struck her that Annalise needed her just as much as she needed Annalise. After all she had said she was her rock earlier and stated she’d never let any harm come to her. Reminiscing on those words made her feel a fire burn slowly in her chest. What if Annalise liked her in the way that she liked her?

Just as she let her thought wander, Annalise rolls over to her side, pulls her face closer with soft hands, then brushes her lips against hers. Tegan welcomes this unexpected turn of events. She is finally getting the confirmation she needs about Annalise’s feelings for her... _or_ _was this the doings of the alcohol in their systems_? She opens her mouth and kisses Annalise back, gently and perfervidly. But the moment doesn’t last for long as Annalise’s phone begins to ring. She pulls away, rolls out of bed and picks up her phone that was on her dresser. She walks out of her room to answer the call. It’s Frank. “I found Laurel.” He says.

Annalise places a hand over her heart. “And the baby?” Tegan is standing behind the closed door. She hears what Annalise is saying but she wonders who she’s talking to and whose baby she is asking about. She tiptoes back to bed as Annalise ends the call.

 

 

 


	2. A Room Filled With Unsaid Words (Pt. One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan is feeling dazzled as Annalise's pretentious game is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read the first chapter so far. To those who left kudos and comments—this made me have a rethink hence the birth of chapter two, which I never thought would happen.

Tegan pretends to be asleep when Annalise steps back into the room. Annalise assumes she's asleep so she doesn't as much as try to wake her up to tell her about her conversation with Frank or continue what they were doing before the rude interruption of her phone. She gets into bed, pulls the blanket over her legs and hopes to fall asleep.

 ***

It's exactly six forty five in the morning when Annalise wakes up. She looks over at Tegan still sleeping. She gets out of bed quietly and heads for the kitchen, as her head is suddenly pounding and she's famished. She takes an aspirin for the headache first, before thinking of what to fix for breakfast. She didn't know what Tegan liked but she kind of figured everyone  _loved_ bacon and eggs so that she settled for. As she prepares to get started, her mind sheers to what happened last night.

Annalise couldn't say she wanted the kiss she shared with Tegan to have a meaning. After all she had gotten drunk and kissed Bonnie and that didn't have a meaning—they never talked about it. They had both been very matured about it. So she was expecting such kind of  _maturity_ from Tegan. She had kissed her, so what? It wasn't a big deal. She thought to blame it on the alcohol, as it was much easier to play pretend than admit and own her actions.

Tegan didn't catch enough sleep as she woke up at the slightest of sound all through the night but when she finally allowed sleep take her hostage, she sleeps deeply and snores lightly into the morning. When she wakes up at past seven A.M, and doesn't find Annalise in bed or anywhere in the room, she frets. But when the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafts into the room, she gasps and relaxes her nerves. She rolls out of bed and goes to look for Annalise.

The coldness of the floor kisses under her feet as she finds her way to the kitchen. She watches as Annalise flips over the eggs in the frying pan with a spatula. Annalise sights Tegan out of the corner of her eye. "Good morning. Sleep good..."

Tegan is unaware of how swollen her eyes are. She shrugs. "Not when I spent the night thinking about the Castillo's." Fear is still traceable in her voice.

Annalise smiles, turning off the gas cooker. She pours Tegan a cup of coffee. "Here, this would help. You look like shit." The mere touch of their hands ignites that tingling sensation inside of the shorter woman which is not what she needs right now.

"Thanks." She holds the mug, nursing it. The warmth felt good as it embraces her face. She takes a sip and places it down on the counter top. She watches Annalise take a  bite off a bacon. Her eyes rest on her plump lips. Oh, the feel of Annalise's lips against hers was... _divine_. She felt a frisson just thinking about it. _Shit,_ she needed to get a hold of herself.

Annalise serves her a potion of bacon and eggs, she hands the plate over, then walks towards the dining section. "I called a friend of mine who works at the hospital Emmett is. Reports are he's still unconscious but out of harms way. Weird thing is they didn't find any traces of poison in his blood."

Tegan trails behind her.  She grimaces. "That's not odd at all— it's a good thing right...but what happened to him then?"

"That, we'll deal with later. I need to get to the office." She digs into her plate.

"The office! For what?" Tegan settles into one of the dining chairs.

"It's nothing important. I just need to get a file." She _wonders_ why Tegan is edgy. Did she know something that she didn't? She ate the last bacon on her plate. "You'd be leaving for your place right?"

Tegan felt a sting. Annalise didn't trust her. She thought she had earned Annalise's _trust_. She thought she had proven her _loyalty._ They kissed for crying out loud. She wasn't going to  _kiss and tell._ She plays with the eggs on her plate, as she has suddenly lost her appetite. She answers with a nod. "Yes."

Annalise gets up and heads for the kitchen. As a matter of fact their conversation is over. She had a lot to do but she needed to meet with Frank to see Laurel first. He had told her that she was fine but she knew better than to take his words. No news had been heard about Christopher and that scared her. She didn't want Laurel deranging so she prepared herself to be of mental and emotional support to Laurel. She starts to do the dishes while mulling over the day ahead.

Tegan doesn't finish her food but she downs her coffee. She joins Annalise and helps her with the dishes. She is tempted to talk about the kiss they shared but something is preventing her from doing so. Maybe it is Annalise's  _earnest_ attitude or her sudden need for her to leave. But she can't stop thinking about the kiss. It definitely meant something. Yes, it may have been a short kiss but she felt it _—sparks._ She could feel her cheeks glow crimson. But instead of saying a word about it,  she welcomes Annalise's silence with open arms and rather thinks about her own day. She would be ready to talk about it whenever Annalise was. She wasn't so confident that they both felt the same way about each other but that little kiss seem to prove that they just might both be catching feelings. 

The sky hadn't shown any signs that there was going to be a downpour so while Annalise and Tegan get ready to leave the apartment, they are more than surprise when a heavy rain falling vigorously from the shrouded sky greets them outside. The rain had downed a large old tree and causing a hold-up up the street and it was going to take two to three hours before cars could drive through. Annalise frowns at this. Tegan smirks. They were going to be spending the morning together after all. In annoyance, Annalise takes off her coat and shoves it on the couch when they get back inside. Tegan stands, not sure what to say or do. She just knew the universe was on her side and she wonders what it will _feel_ like spending a  _rainy day_ with Annalise.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brief, I know and it may not have met the expectations and reasons on why you started reading this in the first place but I truly hope you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to make the following chapter(s) much longer.


	3. A Room Filled With Unsaid Words (Pt. Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Annalise let herself completely be loved by someone?  
> Tegan is still dazzled.  
> A truth about Emmett is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for this very unexpected delay. I have been so caught up with work at the office which leaves me little or no time to be creative. Well I'm back, hopefully, as have been able to toggle between work and writing.
> 
> On another note, I'm very, very excited that HTGAWM was renewed for a sixth season. Yaay!!! I am looking forward to all the twist, turns and tension fits I get from watching this show. Sadly it is the final season and that makes me sad😔 
> 
> Moving on, I hope you do like what I have for you. I still very much appreciate your kudos, hits and comments. Thanks in a million ways.

  
Annalise walks solemnly, back and forth the living room. She scowls. “Why does it have to rain or that stupid tree have to fall down…” she manages to put down her purse without much struggle but brutally punches the answer button to receive an incoming call. “What did you find, Bonnie?” she bellows, retreats her steps from the living room towards the kitchen. Tegan watches Annalise in the most astounding way. She had never seen anyone get so mad over rain or the unexpected damages it might cause. She was a matter of fact thrilled because she wasn’t ready to head to her own apartment or in the mood for work or be anywhere near Caplan and Gold. She was still getting those tiny hypertensions every time thoughts of Emmett crosses her mind and not until she gets a confirmation that he is conscious she will never feel safe or being safe when she’s alone. She diverts her attention to the sound of rain now tapping aggressively against the window in the living room. Adjusting her coat, she settles into the couch.

 **“** I think there’s a connection between Nate’s senior’s case and Miller’s. Governor Lynne has definitely got a hand in it all.” Bonnie replies.

“You think I don’t already know this Bonnie. What did you find about our current situation is what I asked? And I meant something I don’t already know.”

Bonnie ignores her slight remark and continues. “Miller was guilty and to think he was going to propose.”

Annalise is silent as the  _truth_  begin to stab her in the chest. She wishes she didn’t have to be the one to hold back the truth about Miller’s innocence. She hates that it was her who would deal with the aftermath whenever…if  _ever_  the truth surfaced. She lets out a silent hot air from her lungs. “Bonnie, this isn’t the time to wallow in self pity. You deserved better.”

Bonnie is unable to make out constructive words to respond to that.  _Did she really deserve better?_  She wasn’t sure. She had killed two people. Murderers deserved punishments and nothing  _good_  more so,  _better_. “I called the doctor handling Emmett’s case. He’s awake but he hasn’t said a word yet... And the DA’s office is personally looking into his attack. They think there’s a pattern as it’s no longer a coincidence that all the DA’s keep dying mysteriously.”

“What has that got to do with Emmett?”

“He was aiming for that position, remember. Well, they think whoever had a hand in the others may be involved in this too… Anyway, I’m on my way to the hospital to see if I can get anything out of him. If I do I’d call you.”

“Thanks Bonnie... and Bonnie,” Annalise’s voice is awfully calm. “You’re free from that guilt now. Take that and run with it. Talk later.”

Tegan spies the time on her wristwatch, it was a few minutes past nine. She imagines what the next minutes would be like if Annalise was already ignoring her and paying more attention to her phone. She is tempted to call a cab but she quickly remembers there’s still a standstill outside. She gets up from her seat and takes a stroll to the living room window she peeks and sees a long line of cars waiting. Annalise finally rejoins her in the living room.

“So we’ve got good news, Emmett’s alive.”

Tegan exhales, it seems like she’s been holding in her breath for a really long time now. She pulls down her hand holding the blind, slowly turning around to look at Annalise. “That’s really great. We will go see him, I mean once the road is all cleared up.”

“Yeah, you will go see him. I don’t think we both need to.” Annalise isn’t sure that was a polite remark but she was never known to sugarcoat her responses. She  _liked_  being blunt with them responses.

Tegan doesn’t take it the wrong way. She understands the other woman’s decision. They were not conjoined at the hip so they didn’t really need to go everywhere together. And she could tell that Annalise was trying to not be around her anymore. “It’s fine. I can do that alone.” She clasped her arms together and makes her way back to her seat. But that thought, that stubborn thought that refuses to stay off her mind, stirs up again. She looks the other way as Annalise’s gaze deepens, it’s a deadpan one but it still triggers that nerve wrecking feeling.

Annalise takes Tegan all in. she knows there’s a high-string elephant in the room and she wants to address it and they surprisingly have a lot of time for talks like this. She levels down her height and asks, “Okay Tegan, what’s going on?”

Tegan is taken aback by the question. “What do you mean?” she fears that she’s giving off too much of how flustered she still is about their shared kiss but then again she would like to believe that she is good at hiding her feelings but she’s uncertain about that at the moment.

“I know you are all scared about the Castillo’s…but something tells me that’s not all…is it?”

Tegan tries not to make eye contact. She was so certain last night that she was not going to tell Annalise about Telesco. But she finds herself spewing out every tiny detail about that encounter. She was overwhelmed now and doesn’t think she was ready to talk about the other real thing troubling her.

“Telesco is just a toothless bulldog. It can be handled. Just say the word.” Annalise says casually.

Tegan shrugs. She really doesn’t like the sound of that but she knows there is nothing to worry about that statement. They were just mere words she hopes. “I don’t think Telesco would do anything stupid now that the Bureau will be watching her very closely.”

“Fine… but you and I know she doesn’t give up that easily so just be on your guard.” Annalise is suddenly concern for Tegan’s safety and this she really finds  _weird._ Even when she asks, “What’s the other thing bothering you?” She knows it doesn’t sound like her. But she is stuck with Tegan and what better way to stick it up than strike up that conversation she was hoping to be mature about and to  _never_  talk about.

Tegan swallows but the lump is too big and hard and so it hangs in her throat, almost choking her. This was her opportunity to talk about the kiss but… what if this isn’t what Annalise is driving at? Why didn’t Annalise bring it up, like everyone else?

But Annalise wasn’t like everyone else. She didn’t talk about her emotions. She would rather suck it up, put on a perfect act for everyone to see and then cry her eyes out in the dead of night on her bed alone.

All these while Tegan was in her own thoughts, Annalise just watches her with intense yet soft big brown eyes.

“Is there something you think I want to talk about?” it was supposed to be a question but it sounded different out loud. But Tegan feels a little relief with her response. Yeah, two can play at that game. But it sounded  _stupid_  in her head that she thinks Annalise was playing games.

Annalise wasn’t surprised at Tegan’s response as she is also finding it hard to talk about that thing they both knew deep within them they needed to. “About last night…the kiss…,”

Tegan stiffens. “What about it?”

“You don’t have to pretend like you haven’t been thinking about it.” Tegan gulps. Annalise struggles with her words but she gets them out precisely. “I was drunk,” She wasn’t. “And… I’m sorry that I kissed you. We don’t have to make a big deal about it…because it means nothing…right?” Tegan is taken aback by what she is hearing. “Right…?” Annalise asks again.

“Sure… I mean yes…it doesn’t mean a thing. Got it…” Tegan hadn’t seen this conversation going this way at all. She wanted it to be civil for sure but she sure feels blindsided by Annalise’s denial of what they both feel.

“Good…because I really don’t want anything coming in between our working relationship. I wouldn’t be able to deal with you being love struck over me…” Annalise laughs lightly at her joke.

Tegan joins her but she isn’t really finding this funny. She thought they both could have something special together, clearly not. “Love is overrated…no one’s got time for that.” Tegan replies. It was the only thing reasonable that could come out of her upturned lips.

Just as Annalise was about responding to that, her phone begins to ring. It was Bonnie calling again. “Bonnie, is everything okay?”

“Yes. Emmett has asked to see you.”

“Me???”

“Yes, says he only wants to talk to you… I think the doctors found out that he actually did try to kill himself and a case has been filed for that.”

“What!” Annalise exclaims. She was shocked to say the least. “Well, I still can’t drive out… so he had better start talking to you.” She was saying while heading towards the window. She pauses when she sees cars driving by. It was a sign that the tree must have been towed away. “You know what, I’d head out now.” She ends the call and turns to Tegan who looks a bit tensed. “Get your purse. We are going to see Emmett. It was a suicide attempt after all.”

Tegan is definitely perturbed by this update but she doesn’t say a word. She just gets on her feet with her purse in her hand and heads out of the apartment with Annalise.

Tegan is a little excited to see Emmett. Annalise couldn’t say same as she is really pissed off at him. Emmett is sitting up in his bed, watching TV. Both women did notice the police officer watching his door before they walked in and this brings even more concern to Annalise. She doesn’t waste a second to reprimand him when she gets inside the room.

“What in the world were you thinking, just because the Governor,” she says that in a whisper. “Called you out on national TV you thought the best option was to kill yourself. Clearly, you’re a whole lot stupider than I thought. How the hell was that going to help your case?” She paces the floor.

Tegan feels the heat Annalise is venting on him and thinks she is being too hard. Tegan doesn’t like that Emmett did try to hurt himself but she feels his pain. Governor Lynne’s accusations if it turns out true could cost him his career even worse his life. But on a second thought, she ponders on the fact that if he could attempt to do this now that the case on him hadn’t even seen the walls of a courtroom what he would do if he was found guilty of the charges leveled against him. And so she remains silent as Annalise scold him like an eight year old. It was definitely what he needed.

Emmett sulks on the bed. He deserved every word Annalise was throwing at him. He wasn’t sure that he was thinking at all and now that she got him thinking about his actions, he felt really stupid. He doesn’t say a word until she was done talking.

“What does she have against you?” Both Emmett and Tegan are surprised. They both glance at each other, then, back at Annalise. Annalise notices his expression. “She _must_ have something on you for her to be that bold. You need to start talking or…you had better start preparing for jail.”

Emmett is not sure what to say to that. He is sure as hell isn’t going to jail. He doesn’t know how to begin but he does anyway. “So Lynne and I did make a deal. She was going to help me with becoming the D.A.”

This definitely shakes both women. _Did_ _they really know who Emmett Crawford really was?_


	4. Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women work on a case that brings out some sides to them that they will later ponder about in their own quite space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the delay in updating this. I have no more excuses to give. But I really am sorry for the long breaks.  
> To everyone who leaves kudos and comments, a million thanks.
> 
> I really hope you like this one. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I am no Law student so I DO NOT exactly know the terms used. So if any errors or misuse of terms, please feel free to drop a comment with the corrections. Thank you.

Frank is lost in his thoughts. This was his worse failure yet. He feels so stupid now that he remembers his last words to Laurel— “We are never going to be together. I know. But Christopher is my guy. I’ll kill a whole army of your family before I let them take him away from you again.” How could he have missed this? He hated himself right now and all he could think was to device a plan to find Christopher. The kid meant so much to him. Oh, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the bastard who had taken him. He didn’t know who they were but he was going to know soon enough.

He blinks, awakening to reality. He paces the floor for a short while. He stops and strokes his chin. He wasn’t known to be blindsided by anything or by anyone. He was articulate and he knew everything, as nothing could ever get by him. But this had happened and he hadn’t been the slightest prepared. It killed him knowing if Christopher wasn’t found how much of this was going to break Laurel. He stares at her sleeping restlessly on the bed.

As soon as Annalise leaves the hospital she drives straight to the secret location Frank had texted her. She taps lightly on the door and it only takes a second before it opens up. Frank lets her in. Laurel is now awake and is reclined on a armchair deep in her thoughts. She doesn’t as much as notices Annalise’s presence not until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Laurel…”

Laurel lets herself breathe and tears slides down her cheeks. “They’ve finally taken him Annalise.”

Annalise is suddenly vulnerable. She pulls the younger one up and into an embrace and lets her sob into her expensive suit. She doesn’t exactly know what to say but she tries her best to reassure Laurel that no harm will come to Christopher and ensures her that he will be found. She doesn’t exactly believe her own words but for what it was, they had to be very hopeful. All Annalise knew was that, no monster could want to hurt a baby let alone a baby as sweet and adorable as her godson. She had faith even though she wasn’t religious.

Frank and Annalise speaks in hush-hush at a corner in the room. Annalise knows he has a lot on his plate but she updates him on Emmett’s situation and asks him to find a way to get dirt on the Governor. It was a long shot but there was no harm in trying. The Governor was definitely no saint and one way or another there were going to find that slip up she must have made. Annalise was and will be the pain in the Governor’s ass that she won’t be able to get rid off that easily. She will bring her so much disomfort that she would regret coming after her and her family.

***

Caplan and Gold is not exactly back to the way it once was but all seems to be normal as possibly can be. They were still working on older cases and being certain of closing them with possible wins. And they were also taking up newer ones and there is this particular case that Tegan is slightly thrilled about. But the thrill she feels doesn’t let her escape the uneasiness that erupts in her every time she walks by Emmett’s office. She feels like his being alive is a call for concern and she feels terrible about this feeling. Yet somehow, she is eternally grateful that he didn’t die, __at least__  that meant she was out of harm’s way even though that hugely felt like she was lying to herself. She blinks, shuts her slightly gape lips, shakes off the anxiety building up and moves ahead towards Annalise’s office.

During the time C&G was deliberating on hiring Annalise, Tegan had oddly taken out time to not only find out everything there was to know about _the all mighty_  Annalise Keating. But she had also read through almost every case Annalise had taken up in her entire time as a Criminal Defense Attorney. The Mahoney’s case was one case that had caught Tegan’s attention so much so that she remembered it today while reading through their current client’s case file. She figured Annalise will be able to crack this one, as she thinks both cases have certain similarities.

Annalise puts down her phone, relaxes into her chair and watches Tegan stride a confident stride into her office. She wouldn’t dare say it aloud but she thinks Tegan is looking exceptionally beguiling. She is not remotely certain of how Tegan feels about their last conversation but she wouldn’t have to worry over it. She had too much on her plate to worry about like Emmett’s case and of course baby Christopher. She stares at the  back of the open file in Tegan’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“This, is our new case.” She places the file down and leans her hand on the desk. “An  hotel manager pleads not guilty to statutory rape. The seventeen year old who is one of his waitresses claims she got pregnant after he raped her. She’s also suing him for foeticide.’’ Annalise grimaces. ‘‘She strongly claims that he drugged her and carried out an unlawful abortion on her.” Tegan does finds this very strange but she continues. “However, he denies having knowledge of her pregnancy and I quote him. _**She is a junkie and she would have stoned her own baby to death if she ever had one.**_  Now what do you think?”Annalise thinks he’s an arrogant __ass__. Tegan plops herself into a chair.

Annalise takes the file and glimpse through and through. The teenager is African-American and this stings Annalise. She finally responds. “I think this is bull.” There was no other way she could make this guy’s actions sound mild. Tegan’s mouth goes agape. “I mean the bastard is guilty. Isn’t it evident?”

Tegan scowls. “Well the bastard is our client and he’s going to be here in the next hour.”

Annalise grimaces. “My thoughts remains the same.”

“Well, whether he did it or not doesn’t matter. He’s paid us.”

“Everything isn’t about the money.”

Tegan scowls again. “It’s not Annalise. But it is our job to convince the judge and the jury on this case that he is innocent.”

Annalise folds her arms. “OK acting __boss__.”

Tegan snorts. “So, I’d leave this with you. I trust you to come up with something really good and I would let you know when our client arrives.” She exits Annalise’s office and takes a breather when inside her office. __Damn__  her insensitivity. She hates that Annalise must now think of her as one who loves money as opposed to seeing justice prevail. She did not just love the money. But what if she did? Everybody else did too. She sits down on the sofa in her office. She wasn’t a monster. She definitely knew  that ninety-five percent of their biggest paying clients were almost always guilty of the allegations leveled against them. But they were paying huge sums to appear innocent in court. And since they could care less the injustice done to their opponent after they won, how could she possibly care? She didn’t become an Attorney to let her conscience rule over every decision she made on each case she took on. Her fat paycheck was good enough compensation and the thought of it sure didn't leave her any time to ponder over whether or not her client was guilty or innocent. Yet this didn't mean that she was fine with Annalise thinking of her as insensitive. She really didn’t want Annalise thinking any  _less_ of her.

***

An hour later, Mr. Garvin Witt, Managing Director of The Wilde’s Hotels walks into Caplan and Gold with an egoistic perfume that takes over the air in the building and chokes all who inhales it. He is a forty-seven year old Caucasian with an extra large front tooth that his thin lips couldn’t do well to hide. The suit he wore looked expensive but when Annalise walks into Tegan’s office, she thinks it is the most cheapest and drabbiest one she had ever laid eyes on. The truth was, there were so many reasons she just didn’t like him and his suit was far from being one of them. Everything about the case was getting her overly emotional and that could very well explain her outright dislike for the man.

“This is Annalise Keating. Annalise, Mr. Garvin Witt.” Tegan says.

Mr. Witt gets up on his feet. “I’ve heard so many speak so highly of you. It is an honor to meet you Ms. Keating.” Annalise shakes hands with him and fakes a smile, acknowledging his compliment. “Ms. Price here assures me of victory. What have you for me?” He unbuttons his jacket before taking back his seat.

Annalise had prepared a brief before coming but she immediately starts with a honest opinion. “Your chances of winning this is a zero to none."

"Annalise!" Tegan is confused. Was Annalise trying to ruin this for her, for the company?

Mr. Witt is shocked to say the least and his expression and body language doesn't hide this. "Excuse me..." He is on the edge of his seat. He exchanges glances with Tegan.

"Hear me out. I am not going to ask you if you did it. You alone know the answer to that and whatever it might be should either keep you awake at night or make you sleep comfortably. The only question I'm going to ask you is this. Did you or did you not know about the baby? I'm sure you were too ashamed to have a mere waitress have your child." Annalise couldn't stop thinking of Christopher who was still missing and could possibly be in a whole lot of danger. So the nerve of this man to come in here and pretend like he didn't know about the unborn baby. She obviously was taking this personal and she knew she didn't have to. But she just couldn't help herself right now.

Mr. Witt is furious. "I didn't know, just like I didn't know that she was under aged. She is a _chronic_ liar. She lied about her age on her resume. So correct me if I'm wrong to say that she is lying about every  _goddamn_ allegations she has against me."

Tegan doesn't like Annalise's reproach one bit but she senses that this might just be her way to break their client, to see if he's truly innocent _or_ guilty perhaps. But what did it matter? Guilty or innocent. They had to win this case whatever it was. "I think what Ms. Keating meant to ask was after the intimate encounter with Miss Labelle, did you have any other meeting with her? Did she inform you of her pregnancy?" Annalise's arms are folded and she hates that Tegan is kissing his butt.

Mr. Witt's face is unreadable but Annalise can see guilt written all over it. "She called me once," Annalise and Tegan glance at each other. "To ask for three months advance pay. She said she had some stuff to take care of. Yes, I remember she said she needed to pay her rent saying that her landlord had threatened to evict her if she didn't pay up. I did give her the money after verifying her situation."

"And you verified this how?" Annalise asks.

"I don't have to explain myself. I just need you to know that I didn't rape or get her pregnant. She is just a gold-digger."

"That's a very inappropriate choice of word Mr. Witt. The name calling has to stop."

"I'm not paying you to tell me what to say or what not to say. I need to know that I won't go to jail for any of these preposterous accusations." He gets up on his feet, preparing to take his leave.

"Mr. Witt!" Tegan calls. "Please sit down." He hesitates for a while before sitting back down. "A word please." She turns to Annalise. "Excuse us..." She says to Mr. Witt, who is still fuming and is very impatient now. Tegan and Annalise leaves the office and converses in the other room.

"What the hell, Annalise?"

"Can't you see that he's just a narcissist? He needs to know just because he has money, not everything can be solved with it."

"That doesn't mean you will forcefully make him admit to the charges leveled against him. Miss Labelle's Attorney will definitely have time to cross examine  _our_ client when he is on the stand. So stop making him get the heat that he might feel in court."

"I think you might want to know where his opponent might hit."

Tegan grimaces. "I don't want to know what you have going on but if you can't work this case without making him feel like the victim then I'd ask that you stay off it."

Annalise surrenders. She doesn't argue. "Gladly..." She has a lot to worry about anyway and this case she would  _rather_ not want to add to that list.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The next chapter I really hope won't take long before I upload it.


	5. Fair Play Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women are jealous for reasons best known to them.  
>  
> 
> WARNING!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!  
> I HAVE ADDED SOME SCENES FROM S06E05, SO FOR THOSE WHO ARE YET TO SEE IT, MY APOLOGIES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter thus far and I must warn you, you will find a lot of errors, as I didn't take enough time to proofread it.  
> I also would excuse my wrong use of Legal terms if any is found as you read along  
> To all those who have been a part of this journey, I say thank you.

Two days have gone by and Annalise is home and still can’t stop thinking about her attitude. She never really allows her emotions get in the way on how she worked on a case and she seriously didn’t want that to be who she was. She wasn’t an emotional person and she hated the idea that she seriously was becoming a softie.

She is still excessively annoyed and torn about everything else. But her annoyance doesn’t stop her from devising ways to win Mr. Witt’s case. She knows she couldn’t stay off it. But first, she had to put her sentiments aside. And then take on the case like she would any other one that didn’t make her think about her past, about being raped or about losing a child even though it was in a different circumstance.

Despite all of her worries, what took center stage in her mind was Tegan. How finding out that she had a wife got her both mad and jealous. And that jealousy part, she couldn’t quite understand. But as expected, she would rather not waste her time wondering why she was jealous in the first place. So when Tegan calls her, she finds herself inviting her over because she really does enjoy her company but will never admit it or say it aloud to Tegan’s hearing.

Several hours after the call, a knock on the door has her walking towards it and opening it without haste. She has smiles on her face when she sees Tegan standing in her hallway. Her eyes though first sight the flower in Tegan’s hands.

“Just because I told you you could come over…”

Tegan interrupts her. “They were sitting at your door.” She snatches the note before Annalise could reach for it. She reads as she saunters in. “Might these persuade you to say yes to a second date? Robert!” Her face is a mixture of many emotions but her voice relays surprise. “Robert from flirt inferno?”

“Hmm! We went on a date. I honestly forgot until now.” She takes the note from Tegan and glances at it.

Tegan is stoked, as she had sensed his attraction towards Annalise but she hadn’t thought anything of it. She feels bitter and she wonders why. Yes, they had be acting mature about the kiss they shared but she still feels something for Annalise. And to hear that she agreed to go on a date with Robert made her jealous of him.

She says. “You get some?” Annalise grimaces. “Tell me what he’s working with… not that I care. But if you’re gonna go with a man, it better be worth it.” She moves away.

“You drunk!”

“Sloppy.” She throws her purse on the closest chair. “I did some shots before coming here outta respect for your sobriety and what not.”

Annalise puts the flower down on the coffee table and nods. Tegan’s mood begins to change, as she lowers herself to the floor.

“Bad day…” Annalise senses.

Tegan is solemn. “The worst,” She starts. Annalise joins her on the floor. “Cora and I,” She pauses. “…thought we’d settle down to work on the divorce but…” She tries to hold back the tears that have welled up inside of her but they find a way to come to the surface and stream down her cheeks “See…” She points a finger to her teary face before smacking a clenched fist against her knee. Annalise is quiet. “These tears means I’m still in love with her.” She leans in, towards Annalise. “I wish I weren’t… but the damn bitch is in my blood.” Her clenched arms, she raises high and shows to Annalise.

“It’s good the bitch is in your blood.” Annalise says.

Tegan is slightly confused but she asks. “Why?”

“Because that means you’re alive.”

Tegan takes that in and says with eyes fixated on Annalise. “You know how much I admire you…”

Annalise scowls. “Why, because my life is so perfect?”

“It’s not perfect. That’s what I admire. It’s messy and you don’t pretend that it is perfect. It’s messy and you’re honest about it.” She sniffs. “It could be brutal...” Annalise huffs. “But it makes me just wanna be near you.” She takes Annalise’s hand. They both don’t break the gaze, as it seems they’re having a moment. “I’m glad I know you, Annalise.”

Those words really do melt her heart but she only shows a bit of it when their fingers unmingle and she raises a hand to brush off some hair on Tegan’s face. But classic Annalise will never let herself be vulnerable. So she instead responds not in the way Tegan would have liked or in the way she would have loved to. “Let me get you some food to suck up that gin.” She gets up and leaves Tegan.

After she eats, Tegan gets a little hold of herself but she still feels light on her feet so she is grateful when Annalise offers her a spot on her bed. Tegan is uncertain, as a part of her isn’t sure how sleeping on the same bed with Annalise for a second time would be like. But she feels sober Annalise wouldn’t do anything out of the ordinary. But could she trust herself?

On the other hand, Annalise could very well tell herself that having no alcohol in her system would make her act responsible. But she knows that the feelings she have for Tegan can be very much be more intoxicating than any ounce of vodka and that could propel any irresponsible actions.

But the night does go by without anyone of them getting vulnerable or acting unreasonably out of control and that is partly because Tegan goes to bed immediately she hits the sheet and Annalise is somewhat grateful for that, as she really would like to just be a friend to her than complicate their relationship by acting on her own selfish desires.

The next day, Tegan thanks Annalise for being such a good host and she uses the chance to bring up Mr. Witt’s case. She tells her how the first day of trial had gone terribly wrong. And she puts her pride aside and begs her forgiveness and asks her to be a part of the case. It takes several subtle begging before Annalise does agree.

When Mr. Witt shows up later that day at C&G, Tegan tells him of the change in plan and of Annalise’s involvement in the case. He isn’t exactly thrilled at this update and he becomes headstrong. But Tegan doesn’t sugarcoat her words when she tells him to get prepared to rot in jail if he continues to be stubborn and that not allowing one of the best criminal defense lawyer in the country work on his case would be a costly mistake. He is stunned at her reaction and finally accepts with a sullen face and sunken eyes. Annalise doesn’t say much but promise to be civil and mature.

***

It’s the second day of trial and Judge H. Gates isn’t exactly a patient woman. She hates it when her courtroom is the replica of a hospital’s waiting room. Mr. Witt is running late and this Tegan knows wouldn’t look well on her record. The Judge throws a stern gaze at Tegan. “Defense, where is your client?”

Tegan swallows. “He’ll be here any minute from now, your Honor.” She looks over her shoulder towards the entrance door.

“We don’t have all day Ms. Price.”

“I’m sorry your honor…”

Just then, Mr. Witt walks in with band aids on the side of his chin and above his right eye. His head bowed and eyes are on the floor, as he moves towards the front to take his seat. The sharp silence in the room can slice in half an apple.

“Mr. Witt, this will be the last time you show up late to my court.” He is about to say something but she shuts him with a freshly manicured hand. “If you show up late again, you will be fined. Do I make myself clear?” He nods. “Words…”

“Yes, yes your honor.” He exchanges glances with Tegan, who in turn glances at Annalise, who she can tell is taking in his new looks and wondering what in the world might have happened to him. She ignores it as that would be a talk for much later.

Judge H. Gates stares at the Prosecuting party. “Is your witness ready?”

Prosecutor Malia Jackson gets up from her position and smooths her skirt with dry palms. “Yes your honor. I would like to call Romelyn Ford to the stand.”

A twenty-something slender looking South Asian girl with brown hair walks up to the stand. Her rights are read to her and she recites the oath also read out to her.

“Miss Ford, can you please tell the court your relationship with Miss Labelle.”

“She’s my friend. We are also housemates and we both work at The Wilde’s Hotel.”

“Alright. So Miss Ford, can you tell us how you got involved in this case?”

“Labelle and I usually take turns at work. But on the twelfth of May she was supposed to relieve me off duty but she never did. At first, I thought she was just running late and… and so I called her cell. I did several times but it never went through. And so I alerted the supervisor. And he too tried calling her but he couldn’t reach her still, no one else that tried could so… so the company had someone else cover her shift that evening.”

“So did you finally get in touch with Miss Labelle?”

“No… I did’t, not on the phone really.”

“But did you hear from her some other way or did you see her?”

“Yes. When I got home.”

“When you got home.”

“ _Relevance!_ ” Tegan says.

“We will soon find out Miss Price.” She turns her gaze back to the young girl. “So when you got home what was Miss Labelle doing?”

The young girl adjusts in her seat and fumbles with her fingers.

“Let me rephrase my question. Is it true that on the evening of May twelfth you were the one who found Miss Labelle Reed _unconscious_ in the apartment you both share?”

The girl takes a second to view several of the eyes in the room before answering. “Y-yes. Yes I was.” Her bulgy eyes are fixed on Malia Jackson.

“And is it true that you also called 911 immediately you noticed she was unconscious?”

The young girl lowered her eyes, nodded and said. “Yes I did.”

“Okay. Was it also true that at the hospital, the Doctor in-charge had stated that an induced abortion was carried on Miss Labelle after carrying out some test?”

“Objection… Leading the witness.” Tegan calls out.

“I mean was there any reason to believe that Miss Labelle knew that her fetus was removed?”

She takes longer before answering. “No… It was after the Doctor said… after he confirmed it… and that was an hour after Labelle woke up and told them that she felt empty, like something was wrong inside of her.”

“This means that Miss Labelle wasn’t aware that at that time her baby… the fetus had been removed not until after the Doctor confirmed it.”

Romely Ford weighed her answer before saying. “Yes. She just felt uncomfortable. She knew something wasn’t right and her doubts were cleared after a test was carried out.”

“And when the Doctor officially confirmed that she was no longer pregnant, what was her reaction? Did she appear excited about the reveal?”

Romelyn exchanged glances with her friend then looked at Judge H. Gates after she overruled another objection raised up by the Defense. “No… no she wasn’t. She was overwhelmingly disturbed that the Doctors had to induce her with something that would put her to sleep.”

“No further questions your honor.” Malia says, making eye contact with several members of the Jury before walking away from the stand and towards her seat.

Judge H. Gates links her fingers and staring out of the top of her glasses,  she says. “Any questions Defense.”

Annalise looks at Tegan and gives her a knowing look. This only confirms her own speculations and she _really_  hates it that their client might indeed be guilty. But since that was yet to be proven she knows she had to give the Jury a show, a show that portrays Mr. Witt as the victim.

Tegan gets the message relayed by Annalise and sees that it says there was no need to cross-examine the witness but when Annalise replies Judge H. Gates while getting up on her feet. “Yes your Honor we do have questions. But… the Defense would like to tender an evidence…” Malia Jackson is taken aback by this update but she isn’t the only one. Tegan is too. But she knows that Annalise wouldn’t have intentionally withheld this evidence from her. So she relaxes. Besides, if it was going to help their client then she was fine with it for now and would be mad later if this doesn’t work.

Annalise has a black tape recorder in her hand when she walks towards the stand. “This is a phone conversation between my client and Miss Reed forty-eight hours before she was supposedly found unconscious in her apartment.” She starts. The room starts to buzz with whispers.

“Order in my court” Judge H. Gates demands, as she examines the tape recorder. “Carry on…” She adds.

Annalise presses play on the the recorder.

_“Hi…”_

_“I told you not to ever call my home line again…”_

_“I, I know._ _B_ _ut there’s something I need tell you…”_

 _“Can’t it wait till tomorrow._ _Y_ _ou can tell me at the office.”_

 _“No._ _I_ _t can’t…”_

 _[H_ _e huffs.]_ **__ ** _“Alright._ _G_ _et on with it.”_

 _[There is a short silence.]_ **** _“I’m pre... pregnant…”_

 _[A_ _nother short silence.]_ _“What has that got to do with me?”_

_“Because it’s yours…”_

Tegan quickly remembers Mr. Witt’s outright denial of any knowledge of the pregnancy and she is pretty sure Annalise remembers this too. So, she wonders why Annalise would throw him under the bus this way.

_“Are you sure of this?”_

_“Yes… I am sure…”_

_“Well, we’d talk about this when we see._ _W_ _e’d figure out something.”_

_“No… there’s nothing to talk about. I can’t have a baby… I’m not ready to be a mom…”_

Annalise stops the record and looks at Romelyn Ford then at the Prosecution and back at the young girl in the stand. The complete silence in the room tells her that she has the attention of all in it. “This record not only shows that my client, Mr. Garvin Witt,” She gestures to him. “… not only was he willing to have a decent conversation with Miss Reed about this pregnancy mess…”

“Language, Miss Keating.”

“Sorry your honor.” She pauses, folds her arms then continues. “My client was open to discuss a plan. But it was obvious Miss Reed had intentions to get rid of it… and a forced abortion was her perfect plan.”

“Your Honor, all these are speculations.”

Annalise grimaces. “Miss Ford, you have made the court to believe that you were with Miss Reed that night at the hospital. Yes?”

“Y…yes I was.”

“Good. Was it not also confirmed that this drug,” She raises high a translucent sachet holding several blue pills at mid-air for all in the room to see. “Was found in Miss Reed’s system?”

“Objection. Speculations.” The Prosecution interrupts.

“Miss Keating.”

“Was Miss Reed’s unconsciousness not due to an overdose?” She rephrased her question.

The young girl looks over at the Prosecuting corner. She knows she is under oat and can’t lie but she does anyway. “No… Labelle has always wanted a baby… maybe not this way but I am sure that she would never want to put herself in a situation that would be detrimental to herself or her baby.”

“But she is user, yes? How is that any safe for her? Isn’t that another way of endangering the fetus in her womb? Was the overdose not the cause of her abortion?”

Malia’s voice while she busied objecting everyone of Annalise’s question is colliding with Judge H. Gates own, as she reprimands Annalise, yet Annalise continues.

“Are her actions not a danger to herself talk more the fetus she had in her? Was her decision to use not an act of negligence?”

The young girl is confused and her emotions are spiraling. She doesn’t have answers to Annalise’s series of questions. She lowers her wistful eyes from the intensive glares all around the room. But she still doesn’t give any answers. The tension in the room is noticeable even to a blind man.

“I have no further questions, your Honor.”

Annalise smirks, Tegan smiles and even Mr Witt feels really delighted. Annalise looks at him and can read the set smile on his face. She knows that is now beginning to see that they really could win.

Judge H. Gates calls for a recess and after about fifteen minutes, the court reconvenes. Annalise comes with fire and she sure burns every witness that is brought to the stand with her questions, even their own witnesses. The four walls of the courtroom sure can take the smokes and ashes of the reveals and testimonies and eventually the truth that may or may not eventually settle down at the end of the day.

When the Defense called Mr. Garvin Witt to the stand, things are heated up. But when the Prosecution called on their last witness, Doctor John Bennett, was when things really blew off the roof. Annalise cross-examines him and badges him as expected. She gives him little or no chance to counter her questions and no one in the room sees it coming when one of her questions has him pleading the fifth. This single act tells her that they’ve got this.

After evaluating their evidence, Annalise lets Tegan give the closing statement, as she doesn’t want to take all the glory. She could feel it in her bone that they were winning this and she wanted Tegan feel like she also played a huge part in it. Her remarks are precised and when she goes back to her seat, Prosecutor Malia Jackson gets up, buttons up her suit jacket and gives hers with a _mean_  streak. And when she is through, Judge H. Gates addresses the Jury after which she calls for a another recess.

Shortly after the court comes back in session, Judge H. Gates doesn’t waste any more time, as her weariness is evident. She quickly asks the Jury if they have reached a verdict. A lanky redhead stands up and answers her.

“Yes, your Honor, we have.”

“Member of the Jury, on the case of Reed _vs_  Witt, what do you say?”

The redhead’s facial expression is unreadable but she reads with preciseness the note in her hands. “Your Honor, the members of the Jury find the defendant NOT GUILTY!” There is an uproar in the room. Judge H. Gates bangs her gavel severally to hush the noise. Annalise’s smile would have been more brighter but it couldn’t because she still feels that he is guilty but that obviously is no concern of hers anymore. She had done what she was paid to do and that was to win.

Several minutes later, after they had addressed the press and Mr. Witt had thanked them both and had left, Tegan and Annalise have a short conversation.

“Wanna celebrate at my place over a glass of wine? I know you don't drink but you can watch me drink...” She laughs lightly.

Annalise grimaces. She wouldn’t as much as mind that but she wasn’t in a celebratory mood. And just as she is about to turn down Tegan’s request, she receives a text message from Bonnie.

**[Head to the hospital now! There’s been a problem!]**

Tegan stares at her. “Is everything okay, Annalise?”

She answers, unsurely. “Yes, but I’ve gotta go.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's text is a cause for concern...  
> Find out what happens in the following chapter....
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
